Alex Eco: Robot Hunter
Alex Eco is a PC game about a man named Alex Eco, who grows tired of seeing the ecosystem destroyed by machines so goes to track down the evil Dr. Bonezone and stop his rampaging machines. Characters: Alex Eco: The main protagonist, a man who wields a short-out gun, a gun that can short out any robot with only a couple of hits. He loves the outdoors and will do anything to protect them. Anne Droid: A female human looking robot. She is very calm and loves to give helpful hints to Alex Eco. Mr. Roboto: A robot made to serve mankind. He somehow gained a soul and is now a contributing member in Alex Eco's team of Environmentalists. Dr. Bonezone: Once Dr. Chrozone, an esteemed doctor, he was sentenced to death when he "accidentally" released a toxic gas into a field of orphans and puppies. He came back to life as Dr. Bonezone through soul technology. He seeks revenge and has made 6 powerful robots to take over the world. Enemies: Robo-Slida: A robot that slides on the floor, electrocuting whoever it touches. It is pretty fast but can be killed with one zap from the short out gun. Robob: A typical robot that walks around. It can be jumped on to stun it, but can only be killed by shorting it out. It goes out in 3 hits from the short out gun. Robo-Cog: A robot in the shape of a gear. It will roll towards you, dealing damage if it hits you. It goes out in 2 hits from the short out gun. Plains Enemies Douse Mouse: A mouse that shoots acid bubbles at it's opponents. It can be killed in 1 hit from the short out gun. Flamethrow: A robot that shoots flaming spears at you. It can be killed with 4 hits from the short out gun. Flybot: A robot with propellors that will attempt to drop acid on you. It can be killed with 3 hits from the short out gun. Birdive Bomb: A bird that will drop small egg shaped bombs on you. It can be killed with 1 hit from the short out gun. Jungle Enemies: Scorpo: A scorpion that shoots its toxic stinger at you. It can also stab you with it. Birdive Parrot: A birdive bomb that shoots much faster eggs at you. The eggs will explode, causing major damage. It can be killed with 3 hits from the shortout gun. Snakeblade: A snake that has a switchblade on it's back. It will stab you if you jump on it. Can be killed with 4 hits from the short out gun. Flyin' Applebot: An apple with a lazer beam cannon in it. It will fly at you and shoot small lazer beams. Can be killed with 5 hits from the short out gun. Desert Enemies: Sandworm: A worm that will leap out of the ground and snap at you. It can be killed with 2 hits from the short out gun. Jumpin' Mine: A mine that will leap up when you jump over it, in an attempt to blow you up. It cannot be killed, but can explode to destroy itself. Fire Vulture: A vulture that will drop fire eggs on you. These eggs act as molotov cocktails. It can be killed with 4 hits from the short out gun. Category:PC Games Category:Original Games